White northern ash is used to make lightweight ice hockey sticks. This wood is resistent to impact breakage and is sufficiently flexible and light. The weight of raw white northern ash used to make the stick varies. The supply of white northern ash is limited, resulting in an inadequate supply of ash stick handles having a finished weight of under 20 oz. It has also been found that the heel portion of the rocker shaped bottom edge of the blade of the hockey stick is the first part of the stick to deteriorate and show signs of wear in use.
Hockey sticks are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,889 Glahe Sept. 1, 1931
U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,728 Evernden Dec. 10, 1935
U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,132 Hall May 12, 1936
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,218 Evernden Oct. 21, 1941
U.S Pat. No. 2,334,860 Berger Nov. 23, 1943
U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,242 Yerger Apr. 18, 1950
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,395 Zupanick Sept. 25, 1951
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,367 Bublik Jan. 10, 1956
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,826 Traverse Nov. 21, 1967
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,194 Coles July 29, 1969
U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,412 Franck et al Jan. 13, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,623 Dumont Oct. 13, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,542 Michaud July 18, 1972
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,790 Milligan June 8, 1976
Canadian Pat. No. 459,578 Boulanger Sept. 13, 1949
Canadian Pat. No. 463,938 Berger Mar. 28, 1950
Canadian Pat. No. 591,454 Veillet Jan. 26, 1960
Canadian Pat. No. 896,690 Peillex Mar. 28, 1972
Canadian Pat. No. 906,020 Michaud July 25, 1972
Canadian Pat. No. 925,530 Schumph May 1, 1973
Norweigan Pat. No. 90,729 Skifabrikk Nov. 9, 1957